This invention relates to a compact planing type of boat and more particularly to an improved arrangement for a compact watercraft wherein the occupants are protected from the unwanted intrusion of water.
There is a very popular type of small watercraft of the type in which one or two riders sit in straddle fashion on a seat that is positioned rearwardly of the steering tiller of the boat. With this type of watercraft, it is the practice to provide a pair of depressed footwells into which the riders may place their feet. Frequently, these footwells are opened through the rear of the hull so that water may enter into them under some conditions. For example, if an operator wishes to enter the watercraft directly from the water, there is an advantage to letting water enter the footwell portions of the watercraft so as to permit submersion of the stern of the watercraft to facilitate entry. Also, under some conditions it is desirable to permit submersion of at least a portion of the stern so as to improve handling.
This type of watercraft is normally operated by riders that are wearing swimming or wet suits. There are, however, numerous occasions when it is desirable to preclude the entry of water into the footwell portions. For example, the riders may operate such a watercraft in street clothes. Then, of course, it is very desirable to insure that their shoes will not become wet. However, the provision of a high transom which would preclude water entry makes it impossible to obtain the aforenoted advantages which can be enjoyed when water is permitted to enter into the footwell portions.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved compact watercraft of this type wherein water is precluded from entering into the footwell portions under most running conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a watercraft hull configuration having depressed footwells into which water may flow for some purposes but not others.